Good night
by Bramby
Summary: Hay una lluvia terrible, así que Tendou le propone a Ushijima dormir en su casa, este acepta y muchas cosas pasan esa noche. [Ushijima/Tendou]
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas!

Vengo con otro fanfic que comenzó como una práctica pero termino en algo más serio, jaja, espero no sea tan malo ya que al principio no me lo tomaba en serio, ya saben que si tengo algún dedazo o error avísenme, para poder corregirlo.

...

 **Haikyuu! tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furadate.**

 **Advertencias: Malas palabras. Situaciones sexuales (no explicitas). OC. Muy posible OCC.**

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza y no había señal alguna de que fuera a parar pronto, Tendou bufo a causa de esto y abrió el paraguas que traía en la mano.

—El autobús no viene—comentó el pelirrojo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—La lluvia debe impedirlo—dijo Ushijima a modo de respuesta, Tendou bufo.

Ambos se encontraban en la parada de autobús, la institución había dado dos semanas de descanso por lo cual los chicos podían ir a sus hogares y como Tendou no puede vivir sin Ushijima le pidió a este que lo acompañara al parque, para pasar el rato, claro que la diversión no les duro mucho porque tan pronto llegaron empezó a llover, tuvieron que correr a la estación.

—Las peores vacaciones del mundo—murmuro el más bajo—, iré a casa, no queda tan lejos de aquí, solo que tendría que correr.

—Hasta luego—Ushijima maldijo su suerte, su casa estaba entre lo más profundo de Miyagi, incluso yendo en autobús tardaría una media hora en llegar.

—Uhm, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa—Tendou rascó su mejilla—, es decir, es mi culpa que estemos en este problema, yo soy quien te obligó a venir al parque.

—Vine porque quise—aclaró el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño, Tendou rio.

—¡Pero te persuadí!

—…Eso creo.

—Anda, Wakatoshi—Tendou alzó ambas cejas—, solo avísale a tu madre que no podrás llegar.

—No lo sé…—Ushijima aclaró su voz—, ¿no seré una molestia para tus padres?

—¡Claro que no!, anda, vamos, será divertido—Tendou tomó la mano de su amigo—¡como una pijamada!

—Bien.

Tendou sonrió a sus anchas para luego empezar a correr con todo y paraguas, Ushijima le siguió el paso tratando de no mojarse, en ningún momento se soltaron de las manos.

…

—¿Qué dijo tu madre? —preguntó Tendou mientras entraba al patio de su casa, fuera de que el jardín estaba algo descuidado el lugar lucía normal.

—Se enojó—Ushijima prestó especial atención a una planta que parecía estar a punto de morir, Tendou soltó una risilla.

—Ella siempre se enoja, debería ir a un grupo de neuróticos o algo.

—Tendou.

—Ya, ya, perdón—el mencionado rodó los ojos—, pero dejo que te quedarás, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Eso está bien.

Tendou abrió la puerta de su casa, donde rápidamente tomó una toalla que había en una mesita cerca de la entrada.

—¡Mamá, ya llegue!

—Bienvenido—se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Y traje a un amigo!

Ushijima observo con cuidado la casa ajena, lucía limpia y aunque tenía unos decorativos extraños la casa no era como se la imaginaba, es decir, Tendou tenía una actitud extravagante, así que pensó que su casa sería igual, pero no, lo más extravagante era una pequeña figurilla en forma de rana que sostenía una foto de Tendou cuando era pequeño, fuera de eso nada.

—Ah, buenas tardes—una mujer se aproximó a donde se encontraban, traía una toalla en sus manos.

—Mira, mamá—Tendou sonrió y le dio la toalla al castaño—, él es Wakatoshi Ushijima, es el as, ¿recuerdas que te dije?, ¿el que tiene una fuerza increíble y unos remates hermosos?

—Ah, sí—la mujer asintió, parecía nerviosa.

—¿Está papá?

—Sí, está en la cocina.

—¡Papá, ven a conocer a mi amigo!

Un hombre apareció en el pasillo, era más alto que la mujer pero más bajo que Tendou.

—Buenas.

—Mira, Wakatoshi, ellos son mis padres—Tendou sonrió y señalo a ambas personas.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Ushijima tan pronto termino de secarse.

Observo cuidadosamente a los padres de su amigo, la mujer traía el cabello negro y se había puesto roja, probablemente por los nervios, su rostro reflejaba un miedo terrible y lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, eran igual de saltones que los de Tendou; luego observo al hombre, a pesar de que no tenía tanto cabello lo traía desordenado y se podía apreciar que este era rojo, se dio cuenta que Tendou se parecía a él, la misma pose, el cuerpo delgaducho, la boca curvada, sino fuera por sus ojos sería una réplica de Tendou, ah y por su expresión, lucía afligido.

—¡No los observes mucho, los pones nerviosos! —Tendou soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo a sus padres respingar, Ushijima no se inmuto.

—Lo lamento—el castaño dio una leve reverencia—, no fue mi intención.

—No hay problema—murmuro el padre—, un gusto.

—Un gusto, Ushijima-san—exclamó la mujer, su voz temblaba.

—Wakatoshi va a pasar la noche aquí—anunció Tendou sin más—, no hay problema, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no—su padre tosió un poco—, solo no rompan nada.

—Pero así no hay diversión—Tendou fingió hacer un puchero y su padre frunció las cejas.

—Bien, nosotros nos retiramos—el padre tomo a su mujer del brazo y ambos desaparecieron en la cocina.

A Ushijima se le hizo muy curiosa toda la situación que acaba de pasar, esperaba que los padres de Tendou lucieran más animados, en cambio eran muy callados, es más, ninguno de ellos sonrió.

—Lamento eso—Tendou empezó a subir las escaleras—, mi madre es muy tímida y mi padre es… introvertido.

—No hay problema—el castaño siguió a su amigo.

—¿Quieres mi cama o el futón?

—El futón está bien.

—¿Seguro?, a mí no me molestaría darte mi cama.

—De acuerdo.

Tendou sonrió y entro con animo a su habitación, Ushijima la observo con cuidado, era igual a su dormitorio, claro que sin la rara decoración que ponía Semi, pero todo lo demás era igual, posters de anime, mangas regados alrededor de lo que parecía ser el escritorio, unos cuantos libros en una repisa, un ordenador y la cama, también había un armario y una mesita de noche.

—Sabes, antes de venir mi habitación estaba muy limpia, pero vine y todo se descontroló—Tendou soltó una risilla.

—Es porque eres desordenado—aclaró Ushijima y el pelirrojo rio más fuerte.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

—Por eso Semi dice que se va a mudar a nuestro dormitorio—comentó y Tendou dejo de reír.

—¿Eso dijo?, ese traidor—Tendou fue a su mesita de noche, tomo un cuadro donde estaban Semi con él y lo puso boca abajo—, has muerto para mí.

—…—Ushijima solo alzo una ceja confundido.

—Claro, se cree la gran cosa, a ver quién más va a soportar su ropa de mal gusto—murmuro para luego hacer una pose exagerada—, ¡usa sandalias con calcetas, y de paso fosforescentes!, ¡¿quién hace eso, Wakatoshi?!

—De todas formas—interrumpió el as antes de que Tendou se fuera por las ramas—, Reon le dijo que no y tiene razón porque va contra las reglas.

—Ah, es que ustedes dos son niños buenos—Tendou sonrió de forma extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ushijima ladeo la cabeza.

—Ya sabes—el más bajo rascó su mejilla—, usan el uniforme impecable, entran puntuales a todas las clases, estudian para los exámenes, sacan buenas notas.

—¿No es algo que todo alumno promedio debería hacer? —el as frunció las cejas.

—Claro que no, los alumnos promedio hacen todo a última hora porque aman la adrenalina.

—¿Es así?, no sabía.

—Pfft—Tendou no se aguantó y soltó una carcajada que hasta la vecina escuchó—, ¡es una broma, Wakatoshi!

—Mm—Ushijima entrecerró los ojos—, ya veo.

—Siempre caes, Wa-ka-to-shi—el pelirrojo pellizco la mejilla de su acompañante y este suspiro.

—Satori, no grites—se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Lo siento, papá!

—Dale la cama a tu amigo.

—¡Sí, papá!

—No grites.

—Bien, bien.

Tendou corrió al armario y sacó lo que parecía ser su pijama.

—Lo lamento, Wakatoshi, no tengo nada de tu talla—Tendou rebusco entre sus cajones—, pero puedes probar.

—Me quedaría muy apretado—Ushijima se observó a sí mismo—, dormiré en ropa interior.

—¿Eh?, ¿estás seguro? —el pelirrojo le miro de forma extraña pero el más alto ni se inmuto.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿No te dará frío?

—Puedo usar una manta.

—Ay, ¿te sientes con la suficiente confianza de enseñarme tus músculos? —Tendou alzó ambas cejas de forma provocativa.

—Sí, siempre nos vemos en las duchas—Ushijima hizo una mueca, confundido.

—Ay sí, pero aquí es más privado.

—¿Por qué?, están tus padres.

—No, pero en mi habitación.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las duchas y tu habitación?

—Que Eita no bloquea la vista.

—¿?

—¡Iré a cambiarme! —Tendou tomo su pijama y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ushijima muy confundido.

…

Ushijima aprovecho la ausencia de su amigo y se quitó la ropa, dejándose solo los calzoncillos que eran de color azul, por alguna extraña razón le daba un poco de vergüenza y no entendía porque, incluso antes se puso a discutir con Tendou por eso, ¿fue por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo?, ¿era más privado?, no tenía sentido.

—Que guapo—comentó Tendou en burla mientras entraba, Ushijima se sorprendió un poco al verle.

—¿Gracias? —Wakatoshi observo la ropa de su amigo, solo era una camisa color blanco y unos pantaloncillos con rayas azules, nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Te gusta? —Tendou jaló de su camisa—, también tengo una de conejitos, odio usarla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es ridícula, duh.

—No, ¿por qué tienes un pijama de conejitos?

—A mí madre le gusto, no sé en qué momento pensó que yo podría usarla—Tendou se tiro sobre su cama—, tal vez la use el día de la madre, para darle gusto.

—Ya veo—Ushijima se sentó a un lado de Tendou.

—Tienes una linda espalda—comentó el pelirrojo, Ushijima alzó una ceja.

—Gracias.

—AH—Tendou pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo—, quiero decir, es una linda espalda p-para alguien que hace deporte, no es linda-linda, bueno sí, pero…

—Ya entendí—Ushijima sonrió por lo bajo, una sonrisa apenas visible—, gracias.

—Lo siento—Tendou hizo una mueca—, dije algo raro.

—Siempre dices cosas raras—murmuro el as y Tendou sintió que el comentario lo atravesaba.

—¿Me ves de esa forma, Wakatoshi?

—Sí, eres muy raro.

—¿Se me nota tanto?

—Sí, de hecho bastante.

—Oh, vaya—Tendou hundió su cara en la almohada.

—Aunque no es algo malo—Ushijima observo la pared, llena de posters—, es así como eres.

—…—Tendou guardo silencio un momento—¿y te gusta?

—¿El qué?

—El que sea raro.

—Sí—Ushijima tomo de forma inconsciente un mechón de cabello de su amigo—, si no fueras así no serías Tendou.

—Obviamente—el pelirrojo soltó una risilla—, a mí me gusta Wakatoshi como es, malo pero honesto.

—¿Eso crees?

—Mm, bueno, no precisamente malo.

—Ya veo.

Ushijima soltó el cabello de Tendou.

—¿Y el futón? —preguntó el castaño y Tendou se palmeo la frente.

—Cierto, iré por él.

—Si quieres podemos dormir juntos.

—¿Eh? —Tendou hizo una mueca—, como crees, Wakatoshi.

—Tienes razón—Ushijima pensó mejor las cosas—, tu cama es muy pequeña.

—Así es—Tendou respingo—, iré por el futón.

—Bien.

El pelirrojo corrió fuera de su habitación y Ushijima se acomodó en la cama de este.

…

Tendou colocó el futón a un lado de Ushijima, a pesar de que el castaño no había caído por completo ya se podían escuchar sus ronquidos, los cuales eran muy fuertes.

—¿Cómo es que Reon puede dormir así? —el pelirrojo soltó una risilla.

—Lo lamento—murmuro a duras penas el as.

—No hay problema, Wakatoshi—Tendou se tiro en el futón—, Eita también ronca, pero más leve.

—Ya veo—Ushijima volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando ser atrapado finalmente por el sueño.

—Wakatoshi, ¿recuerdas lo de hace rato?

—Mm.

—Cuando dijiste que te gustaba.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tanto te gusto?

Ushijima frunció un poco el ceño, se le hacía difícil poder procesar la pregunta de su amigo, no podía concentrarse por completo, ya estaba medio dormido, con algo de esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio a Tendou sobre sí, fue algo sorpresivo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Wakatoshi.

—¿Sí?

—Lo lamento—Tendou se acercó demasiado, rozando su nariz con la suya—, pero hay que hablarlo después, ¿sí?

—¿De qué hablas? —Ushijima frunció el ceño y el pelirrojo sonrió.

Tendou estampo su boca contra la suya, fue inesperado, tanto que Ushijima abrió los ojos de golpe e intento alejar a su amigo.

—¿Qué haces, Tendou? —subió un poco la voz, para que el pelirrojo logrará captar la situación.

—Wakatoshi, eres tan fornido—susurro el más bajo y empezó a toquetear el pecho ajeno.

Ushijima jadeó, las manos de Tendou se sentían ásperas contra su piel, aun así estaba logrando cierta excitación; ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿por qué de repente su amigo se había lanzado a hacer eso?, había tantas cosas que debía hacer, como detener al pelirrojo, pero el tacto ajeno no le permitía concentrarse.

—Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi—murmuraba Tendou de forma compulsiva, lucía… raro, no encontraba la palabra correcta para describirlo.

Ushijima metió las manos dentro de la camisa ajena y tanteo a ciegas, logró sentir las costillas del pelirrojo, Tendou siempre fue delgado lo cual le permitía tener más agilidad, ah, Tendou, él era así; Ushijima se acercó al más bajo y le besó, este aprovecho el buen humor del as y metió su lengua en la boca ajena.

Toda esta situación era tan rara, ellos eran compañeros, de hecho Ushijima llegaba a considerar a Tendou como su amigo, uno muy confiable, entonces, ¿por qué se estaban besando y toqueteando?, incluso sabiendo esto Wakatoshi no quería parar, quería a Tendou.

Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería.

Tendou poco a poco bajo sus manos hasta llegar a la ropa interior de Ushijima, donde metió las manos descaradamente, Ushijima gimió a causa de ello.

—En las duchas siempre lo veía—empezó a susurrar el pelirrojo—, y pensaba en lo grande que era.

Ah, eso significaba que desde hace mucho le veía de esa forma.

Que mal.

—Yo siempre te veía las piernas—Ushijima bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Tendou—, y pensaba que eran muy largas.

—Esas no son mis piernas, Wakatoshi~.

—Lo sé.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora con más intensidad, Tendou empezó a frotar su miembro contra la pierna del castaño, ambos gemían de forma descarada, necesitaban más, no era suficiente.

—Satori—el padre de Tendou abrió la puerta de golpe, para luego buscar el interruptor en la pared.

Rápidamente Tendou se separó de Ushijima y cayó en el futón, tomó su manta y se cubrió, el as hizo lo mismo.

—La cena está lista—dijo el padre mientras encendía la luz—, baja.

—¡Gracias, papá! —Tendou se puso muy rojo pero a su padre pareció no importarle.

Ushijima trataba de controlar su respiración, la erección que apenas estaba teniendo bajo increíblemente rápido, toda la situación era incómoda, en especial porque el padre de Tendou le miraba fijamente.

—Mi ropa no le quedaba—murmuro el pelirrojo, la rojez se le estaba bajando poco a poco.

—Bueno, pero que use ropa al bajar—el padre observo a Tendou—, ¿no es muy temprano para que te vayas a dormir?

—Es que estoy muy cansando—Tendou soltó una risilla nerviosa, su padre solo frunció las cejas.

—Bueno, cenen y se pueden ir a dormir.

—Sí, sí—Tendou rodó los ojos y se levantó del futón.

Su cara tomo el color normal y no parecía haber bulto alguno en sus pantalones, Ushijima dio un suspiro y se levantó, tomó su camisa y unos pantaloncillos, él también ya se había tranquilizado.

Ambos siguieron al padre de Tendou al comedor.

…

La madre de Tendou se encontraba lavando los platos, mientras que el padre estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, Tendou se sentó al lado derecho de su padre y Ushijima al izquierdo.

—¿Cómo que ustedes ya comieron? —reclamó Tendou a su progenitor.

—Es que pensamos que bajarían en cualquier momento, así que comimos sin percatarnos—dijo sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

A ambos les habían dado un plato de udon, Ushijima lo comió en un santiamén mientras que Tendou se estaba tomando su tiempo.

—Que idiota—comentó el padre mientras sonreía, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír, lo hacía justo como Tendou cuando arruinaba los remates del equipo contrario con sus bloqueos.

El as volteo a ver la televisión para entender de que hablaba el padre de Tendou, al principio pensó que era uno de esos programas de juegos que pasaban con mucha frecuencia, pero no, era un concurso de matemáticas; al parecer uno de los concursantes presumía de su ingenio y se había equivocado en una pregunta relativamente "fácil", lo cual le dejo en ridículo.

—No entiendo nada, papá, cámbiale—añadió Tendou con sorna, su padre frunció las cejas—, pfft, era una broma.

—Si estudiaras podrías entenderle—regaño el hombre y su hijo rio.

—Pero las matemáticas son tortura.

—No, no lo son, los deportes sí.

—Ah, ¿qué dices? —Tendou volvió a reír

Su padre decidió ignorarle y siguió viendo la televisión, todo era muy raro.

—¿A ti te gustan las matemáticas? —el padre dirigió su vista a Ushijima.

—No les tomo importancia—comentó con sinceridad el castaño y el padre suspiro.

—Lo suponía, eres como Satori—el padre se llevó un gajo de mandarina a la boca—, de seguro a ti también te gusta el deporte, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Sí, sí, tal para cual.

—Deja a Wakatoshi, papá—Tendou entrecerró los ojos, pero su padre ni se inmuto.

—Solo estoy preguntado—el hombre volvió a ver a Ushijima—, ¿a ti te agrada Satori?.

—Papá—Tendou alzó la voz.

—Sí—respondió el as con sinceridad, el padre se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—¿No te importa que hable sobre sus dibujitos? —el padre ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Manga, papá, manga—el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—La mayor parte del tiempo no entiendo de que está hablando—Ushijima soltó un suspiro—, pero siempre le escucho.

—Mmm—el hombre cerró los ojos un momento—, ¿piensas que es raro?

—Sí.

—…—el padre frunció las cejas y Tendou se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Pero es así como es y no me molesta.

—Bueno, es cierto—el mayor relajo el rostro—… ¿piensas que es un monstruo?

—No.

—Eso está bien—el padre tomo otro gajo—, ¿estimas a Satori?

—Sí.

—Papá, es suficiente.

—¿Qué tanto?

Ushijima se quedó callado, ¿qué tanto estimaba a Tendou?, es cierto que como capitán tomaba en cuenta las habilidades de su compañero, pero más allá, ¿qué tanto le importaba?, era obvio que con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciarle fuera del ámbito deportivo, pero no sabía de qué forma, hasta hace poco pensó en él como su amigo, pero ahora no sabe.

—No puedo afirmarlo con certeza, pero puedo decir que haría muchas cosas por él y sí algo le pasara… —Ushijima alzó la mirada—yo entraría en pánico.

¿Qué fue eso?, ¿alguna especie de declaración con un pobre intento de encubrirla frente al padre de Tendou?, aunque no es como si estuviera mintiendo, pero había otras formas de decirlo sin sonar tan… raro.

En definitiva Tendou le estaba pasando su rareza.

—Muy bien—el padre comió otro gajo—, eres un buen amigo, Ushijima.

—… gracias.

—Mamá, te ayudo a lavar los platos—el pelirrojo se levantó del sillón y fue hasta donde su madre.

El padre de Tendou no hizo más preguntas y se concentró en la televisión, Ushijima trato de hacer lo mismo pero se fastidio muy rápido, no entendía la mayor parte del programa, así que opto por comer un poco de mandarina; antes de darse cuenta ya se las había acabado todas y eso hizo reír al padre de Tendou, comparada con la de su hijo era baja pero mucho más tenebrosa.

…

—Lamento eso, mi padre se pone loco a veces—comentó Tendou mientras entraban a su habitación.

—No importa, es bueno saber que habla.

—Jé—Tendou sonrió—, sabes bromear, ¿eh?

—Sí, tú me enseñaste.

—¿Qué dices?, me sonrojas.

—¿Cómo hace un rato?

Tendou abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Eso fue diferente—el pelirrojo bajo la mirada—, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

—…—Ushijima se acercó hasta el contrario y lo tomo de los hombros—, dijiste que hay que hablarlo después.

Sin más el castaño besó a su compañero, este se quedó quieto por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso y correspondió al beso.

—Que rudo, Wakatoshi—comentó Tendou con burla mientras se separaban y Ushijima frunció el ceño.

—No fue con rudeza—el castaño tomo la barbilla ajena y la acerco a sí.

—Claro que sí—Tendou le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

Ushijima aprovecho el gesto y junto su lengua con la contraria, Tendou rodeo el cuello del castaño y ambos cayeron a la cama.

—Pesas—el pelirrojo metió sus dedos en la boca de Ushijima, jalando su mejilla interior, lo que permitía ver sus dientes—, incluso los dientes los tienes grandes.

—…—Ushijima sacó los dedos de Tendou de su boca y rápidamente atacó el cuello del pelirrojo, mordiéndole.

Tendou gimió y balbuceo algo que Ushijima no pudo entender por completo.

—Tu eres muy delgado—murmuro el as mientras lamía la marca de la mordida—, incluso tu cuello lo es.

—¿Es así? —Tendou empezó a jadear y Ushijima metió las manos dentro de la camisa ajena.

—Puedo sentir tus costillas—el castaño acarició los costados del bloqueador con lentitud, para fastidiar al más bajo.

—¿Y qué opinas? —Tendou soltó una risilla bastante rara, probablemente a causa de la excitación.

—Que quiero verlas—Ushijima alzó la camisa del pelirrojo por encima de su pecho.

—¿Te gustan? —poco a poco la voz de Tendou se iba entrecortando, aquello le gustaba a Ushijima.

Le gustaba tanto.

—Sí—respondió mientras acercaba su cara.

Al principio solo respiro sobre ellas, lo cual provocaba que su amigo (¿?) respingara, luego el castaño no pudo contenerse y empezó a lamer la piel contraria, Tendou reaccionó de inmediato y soltó un gemido.

—Ha-hace cosquillas—sin querer el pelirrojo soltó una risilla, que rápidamente se detuvo a causas de sus jadeos.

Ushijima siguió recorriendo la piel sobre las costillas ajenas con su lengua, hasta que llego a su pecho, sin previo aviso tocó uno de los pezones del pelirrojo como si de un botón se tratase, Tendou se arqueo a causa de ello y volvió a gemir.

—No hagas eso—¿Tendou estaba babeando? —, n-no es un buen lugar para tocar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el as mientras acercaba su rostro.

—Porque no me gusta.

Ushijima frunció el ceño y estaba vez apretó ambos pezones, Tendou soltó un gemido más agudo.

—No es bueno mentir.

—¿Ah sí? —Tendou frunció el ceño—, acércate.

El castaño obedeció, tan pronto lo hizo Tendou le subió la camisa y le tocó los pezones, Ushijima soltó un gemido ronco.

—Oh, vaya—el pelirrojo empezó a reír—, ¿te gusta?

—S-sí—balbuceo Ushijima entrecortadamente, Tendou pareció sorprenderse con eso, aun así no se detuvo.

—Tienes pechos, Wakatoshi—el bloqueador volvió a reír para luego bajar sus manos hasta los pantaloncillos de su capitán.

Ushijima se acercó al rostro ajeno y le mordió la oreja al pelirrojo, este gimió de sorpresa.

—Es por el ejercicio—susurro Ushijima en el oído ajeno, para luego lamerle el lóbulo.

—¿N-no se supone que hacemos el m-mismo? —Tendou le bajo los pantaloncillos al castaño—, yo n-no tengo.

Tendou metió la mano en la ropa interior del as, inmediatamente después tomó el miembro y empezó a mover la mano, Ushijima gimió ante ello, provocando que su respiración golpeara contra la oreja de Tendou, aquello ponía más sensible al pelirrojo.

—A-anda—Tendou hizo una mueca—, susúrrame algo.

—…—Ushijima entrecerró los ojos intentando concentrarse—, Satori.

El mencionado cerró los ojos y movió su mano con mayor rapidez, Ushijima hizo una mueca.

—Wakatoshi, Waka-…—Tendou empezó a gemir, el castaño volvió a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ushijima de igual forma metió las manos en la ropa interior del pelirrojo y empezó a masturbarle, Tendou tuvo que morder su otra mano para tratar de no hacer tanto ruido, Ushijima no dejaba de morderle la oreja, ambos estaban tan cerca.

—Satori—. La puerta se abrió de golpe, el padre de Tendou prendió el interruptor.

Lo único que vio fue a su hijo recostado en el futón de espaldas a él, al igual que su amigo, ambos cubiertos con sus mantas.

—¿Qué s-sucede? —Tendou maldijo en su mente.

—Traje una película de terror y pensé que tú y tu amigo querrían verla—el hombre enseño el dvd que traía consigo.

—No gracias—Tendou fingió bostezar—, estamos muy cansados y luego esas cosas no me dejan dormir, ¿cierto, Wakatoshi?

—Sí.

—Pero la actriz es linda—volvió a tratar el padre, pero Tendou no cedió.

—Tal vez la vea después.

—Está bien—el hombre se oía desanimado—, ah, no hagan tanto ruido, ya sabes cómo se pone de paranoica tu madre con estás películas.

—Sí, papá.

—Buenas noches.

El padre de Tendou cerró la puerta y se fue, tan pronto dejaron de oírse sus pasos Tendou se levantó.

—Es como si lo hiciera a propósito—murmuro el pelirrojo, para luego revisar sus pantalones—, pfft, tarda en subirse pero baja en un parpadeo.

Ushijima también revisó sus pantaloncillos, la excitación de antes había desaparecido, dejándole un mal sabor de boca, de repente el aire se sentía pesado.

—Creo que debemos hablarlo—dijo Ushijima, Tendou respingo.

—No hay mucho de qué hablar—el pelirrojo desvió la mirada—, te traía ganas, es todo.

Wakatoshi no dijo nada, sentía como si hubiese sido traicionado de alguna forma, no era el hecho de que Tendou no sintiera nada romántico por él, sino que no le importo destruir su amistad por un simple deseo carnal, algo de todo eso junto dolía, muy profundo en su pecho.

Pero era así como era y no podía cambiarlo.

—Tu padre dijo que era un buen amigo—exclamo Ushijima de la nada, su compañero no respondió—, se equivocó, supongo.

—No, no lo hizo—Tendou se rascó la nuca con violencia—, cuando subía las escaleras y tú te adelantaste, él me dijo que tu parecías ser más que un amigo, algo más profundo, pero no lograba averiguar qué.

—… puede ser—Ushijima bajo la mirada—, tal vez todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de ti y no me di cuenta.

—¿Cómo no te darías cuenta, Wakatoshi? —Tendou sonaba enojado—, cuando sientes algo así de fuerte debes saberlo.

—No…

Ushijima empezó a recordar todas las cosas que había pasado con Tendou, como siempre brincoteaba a su alrededor, la forma en la que le hablaba y como –a su extraña manera− se preocupaba por él, le hacía tantas preguntas sin sentido y le hablaba de tantas tonterías, a pesar de que Ushijima lucía "aterrador" no se despegaba de su lado, era como un chicle, muchos pensarían que era fastidioso pero él no, Tendou no le tenía miedo, el pelirrojo había sido la puerta a su interacción con las personas, antes de Tendou no había amigos.

Todo eso le hizo pensar que Tendou era un buen amigo, siempre había pensado en él de esa forma.

De repente recordó las preguntas que le hizo el padre de Tendou.

 _¿Lo estimas?, ¿qué tanto?_

También pensó en sus demás amistades, Oohira sin duda era un buen amigo también, pero no como Tendou; Semi, Yamagata, ellos eran sus amigos pero no de la misma forma que Tendou, había algo diferente en el pelirrojo, era su amigo pero de otra forma.

Vaya, al final si estaba enamorado.

—Lo siento—Ushijima se disculpó, bajo de la cama y se posiciono frente a Tendou, para luego dar una reverencia.

—Me estás jodiendo—Tendou soltó una risa, pero era de esas que les daba a sus contrincantes.

—Te amo.

Hubo un silencio, quien sabe cuánto duro, pudieron ser minutos o tal vez segundos, Ushijima no podía deducirlo.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —el pelirrojo rodó los ojos—, haces que me sienta incómodo.

—Por eso mismo—explicó el as—, lo siento.

—Vaaaale—Tendou tomó su manta y se recostó en el futón—, ve a dormir, Wakatoshi.

—Sí—el castaño hizo como se le fue dicho y fue a recostarse.

—Buenas noches, Wakatoshi—había algo en el tono de Tendou que no le gustaba, pero tampoco iba a presionarlo.

—Buenas noches, Satori.

—¿Por qué eres así? —Tendou volvió a sonar enojado—, basta por un momento.

—¿El qué? —Ushijima también se estaba fastidiando con la situación.

—Yo no te amo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —Ushijima frunció el ceño y Tendou hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué mi pecho se agita cuando te veo? —el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza con desesperación—, ¿por qué haces que me suden las manos?, ¿por qué mi estómago se revuelve cuando me hablas?, ¿por qué, Wakatoshi?

—No lo sé—Ushijima se sentó en la cama y miro a Tendou desde arriba.

—Yo tampoco—Tendou apretó los dientes.

—¿Me amas?

—No.

—Entonces yo tampoco.

—¡Lo sabía! —Tendou empezó a reír—, no puedes amarme, Wakatoshi, no puedes.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?, porque no.

—¿Por qué te alegra saber que no te amo?

—Ah—Tendou frunció el ceño—, eres demasiado para mí.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es.

—Te amo.

—Basta.

Ushijima bajo hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y lo abrazo.

—¿Por qué lo niegas?

—¿De qué hablas, Wakatoshi? —Tendou soltó una risilla.

—… ¿por qué?

—Porque eres demasiado.

—No.

—Sí.

Ushijima alzó la mirada y vio a Tendou, los ojos saltones, la boca curvada, era tan raro.

Pero estaba bien porque así es como era Tendou.

—Lo siento—murmuro Tendou y correspondió el abrazo—, yo también, Wakatoshi.

—¿También? —Ushijima recargó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—Sí, también…

Se quedaron así por un buen rato, disfrutando uno del otro, Ushijima se dio cuenta que Tendou olía al jabón que vendían en el súper que estaba cerca de Shiratorizawa, era el más barato y la mayoría de los estudiantes usaba ese jabón, no lograba recordar el olor que venía escrito en la caja, era algo como dulce, nada floral por supuesto, los jabones florales son caros.

Un grito se escuchó en el piso de abajo e hizo a ambos chicos separarse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Ushijima genuinamente preocupado.

—Es mi madre, no te preocupes—Tendou sonrió con malicia—, está asustada.

—Ya veo—el castaño relajo sus facciones—, ¿qué haremos?

—¿De qué? —Tendou fingió inocencia.

—Satori—dijo en un tono más alto, el pelirrojo bufo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Wakatoshi?

—Quiero saber si…—Ushijima tomo la mano contraria—estaremos juntos.

—Claro que sí—Tendou sonrió de una forma extraña—, somos amigos, ¿no?

—No, no lo somos.

—Claro que sí.

—Satori, basta.

—Escucha—Tendou se soltó del agarre contrario—, estuve pensando acerca de nuestra relación mucho antes que tú te dieras cuenta que me amas, me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que se podrían interponer y pensé que no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué? —Ushijima frunció el ceño.

—Porque es imposible enfrentar esas cosas—Tendou se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, por mencionar alguna diría que tu madre.

—Pero podemos tratar.

—¿Tratarías de enfrentar a tu madre? —el pelirrojo frunció las cejas y sonrió, lucía aterrador—, ¿la misma que te agarro a golpes por traer visitas sin avisar?

—…—Ushijima tragó seco en ese mismo instante, su progenitora era un tema muy duro de tratar.

—Es mejor así, Wakatoshi—Tendou tomo la mano del as—, siempre pensare en ti como amigo, por nuestro bien.

—Sí—Ushijima cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

Después de aquello ambos acordaron olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche, Ushijima se sintió como un tonto, pero trato de estar sereno, la situación no estaba a su favor, Tendou supo sobre ello desde un principio, probablemente desde que sus sentimientos empezaron a surgir y lo considero, a pesar de que de alguna forma había perdido la cordura –besándolo y todo eso− se recompuso con rapidez y le dejo en claro que lo mejor era ser unos simples amigos.

Sí, era lo mejor, Tendou había sido maduro, era bueno que tuviera la cabeza fría, no como él mismo que salió con una confesión estúpida, que bueno que Tendou era su _amigo_.

Se repitió aquello hasta que cayó dormido.

* * *

¡No acaba aquí!

Lamento cortarlo de está forma tan abrupta pero se estaba haciendo muy largo, así que dividí la historia, no se preocupen, ya está escrita pero aun quiero revisar si no tengo errores, la otra parte es más corta, jaja, lo siento.

Por cierto, no soy buena con las cosas como el lemon y así, por tanto lo cortaba cuando sentía que me iba por las ramas, siento que mi narración no puede cubrir algo así, de hecho me tarde mucho en esas partes y aun así no me gusto nada, ugh, que vergonzoso, jaja.

AH, los padres de Tendou, una vez una chica me dijo que los hijos son lo contrario a los padres (ella era habladora y sus padres muy serios), me base en ello para crearles una personalidad, además noté que el padre de Ushijima era muy animado, así que dije ¿por qué no?, sale un poco de lo común, supongo.

En fin, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

No voy a mentir, la verdad es que se me olvido esto, jaja.

LO LAMENTO, los exámenes finales justo me golpearon cuando apenitas publique la primera parte, se me olvido hasta mi nombre, pero bueno, aquí esta, espero puedan disfrutarlo, aunque siento que es muy malo, urgh.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Tendou, le sonreía como siempre lo hacía, como era más bien.

—Te perdiste el desayuno, Wakatoshi—el pelirrojo empezó a reír—, ¿no dormiste bien?

—Lo lamento—Ushijima se sentó en la cama—, me fui de largo.

—Sí, exagerado—Tendou entregó lo que parecía ser un teléfono a Ushijima—, te van a matar.

—…—el castaño no entendió al principio, luego vio la pantalla de su teléfono y todo cobró sentido.

32 llamadas pérdidas de su madre.

Sí, iban a matarlo.

—Incluso alguien como Wakatoshi puede sentir miedo—Tendou se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando contener una risa—, deberías ver tu cara.

—Debo irme a casa—el as se levantó y tomó su ropa.

—¿No te vas a duchar? —preguntó el pelirrojo con sorna, Ushijima negó con la cabeza.

—Se hará peor si tardo más.

—Hombre, al menos come algo.

—No.

Tendou parpadeo varias veces, se sorprendió de lo rápido que era su capitán al cambiarse, solo tenía que ponerse los zapatos y estaba listo para irse.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad—Ushijima dio una leve reverencia—, hasta luego.

El as salió y Tendou corrió detrás de él.

—¡Wakatoshi, tienes que comer! —le jaló del brazo—, ¡un deportista como tú no puede saltarse las comidas!

—Comeré en casa—Ushijima empezó a forcejear pero no parecía que su amigo fuera a rendirse con algo tan fácil.

—No seas terco, Wakatoshi.

—Tu tampoco—Ushijima frunció el ceño y utilizo más fuerza, Tendou se sostuvo de la pared.

—Basta—el padre de Tendou alzó la voz, él estaba en el piso de abajo—, si siguen así caerán por las escaleras.

—¡Es culpa de Wakatoshi, papá!

—No es cierto.

—No importa—el hombre mayor señalo a ambos—, no son niños pequeños.

—Pfft—Tendou soltó a su amigo y este suspiro.

—Ushijima, por favor, baja a desayunar.

—No tengo tiempo, mi madre se enojara—se excusó Ushijima y el padre negó con la cabeza.

—Ella entenderá que no puedes irte sin comer—dijo el hombre, está vez alzando más la voz—, en todo caso, si luce muy enojada, dile que tardaste porque fuiste al baño.

—…—Ushijima lo pensó un poco, tenía hambre e incluso el padre de Tendou se molestó en venir a regañarlo, eso era muy vergonzoso—, está bien.

—Bien—el padre sonrió un poco—, Satori, cuando termine acompáñalo a su casa.

—Eso pensaba hacer—Tendou soltó una risilla y se recargo sobre Ushijima—, como si fuera a dejar que mi milagro anduviera por ahí solo.

El padre de Tendou simplemente asintió y desapareció en el comedor, Tendou y Ushijima le siguieron.

…

El desayuno fue cosa de nada, Ushijima lo devoro en segundos, la madre de Tendou comento algo sobre una trituradora y eso hizo reír a Tendou, el as no supo cómo reaccionar así que le dio las gracias, Tendou rio mucho más fuerte a causa de ello.

Luego de comer ambos chicos corrieron a la estación de autobús, Tendou no dejaba de comentar lo gracioso que era ver al "gran Ushijima" asustado y mira que al castaño no le hacía gracia, el pelirrojo sabía cómo era su madre y aun así sacaba diversión de ello, gruñó un par de veces para que su amigo entendiera que debía cerrar la boca.

—¿Y esa hostilidad? —Tendou alzó una ceja y Ushijima relajo el rostro.

—No lo sé—respondió mientras subía al autobús.

Se sentía enojado, ¿por qué?, no debería estarlo, todo había sido una decisión madura, es más, ni debería recordarlo.

—Uh, Wakatoshi, tienes que oír la trama de este nuevo manga que estoy leyendo—murmuro Tendou mientras se sentaba, el castaño se sentó a su lado y guardo silencio, escuchándole.

Una pequeña charla entre amigos, es así como se veía.

Claro, porque era así como debía ser.

Lo difícil vino al llegar a casa.

Desafortunadamente su madre estaba ahí, Ushijima no había ni terminado de entrar al lugar y la mujer ya lo estaba regañando.

—¿Tú crees que es divertido?, ¿molestarme de esa forma? —su madre le jaló un mechón de cabello—, responde.

—Lo lamento—Ushijima dio una leve inclinación y su madre le soltó—, pero le avise que no vendría a dormir.

—Lo sé, pero no avisaste que tardarías toda la bendita mañana en llegar—la mujer frunció más el ceño—, además tampoco estoy contenta con que no hayas llegado a dormir, ¿crees que está casa es algún tipo de hotel donde entras y sales cuando quieres?

—¡Buenos días, señora Ushijima! —interrumpió Tendou de forma descarada.

—Y de paso lo traes a él—la madre rodó los ojos—, ¿es que no te eduqué bien o qué?

—Tendou me acompaño porque sus padres se lo sugirieron—explico Ushijima, su madre no fruncía más el ceño porque no podía.

—¿Tampoco te puedes cuidar solo? —la mujer dio un leve golpe en la cabeza de su hijo—, ¿eres un niño, Wakatoshi?

—Wakatoshi ya es un hombre, señora—alegó Tendou—, la verdad es que yo quería acompañarlo para hablar con él, es mi culpa.

—Como sea—la madre rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta, probablemente estaba a punto de irse.

—Tan histérica como siempre—susurro Tendou, lucía irritado.

Ushijima recordó inevitablemente la conversación que tuvieron anoche, donde el pelirrojo le recalcaba que uno de sus grandes obstáculos era su madre, una mujer aterradora con un temperamento horrible, a Tendou no le agradaba y su madre tampoco parecía tener algún tipo de afecto por el bloqueador, a pesar de ello Tendou seguía ahí, defendiéndole de ella cuando perdía los estribos; Tendou se había enfrentado tantas veces a su madre con tal de defenderle.

Entonces se dio cuenta, no es que Tendou no pudiera enfrentar aquel obstáculo, el pelirrojo creía que era Ushijima quien no podría hacerlo, de alguna forma eso le ofendía, ¿tan poco confiaba en él?, vaya que Tendou era infantil.

Pero de nuevo no había problema, porque así era Tendou.

—Madre—llamó Ushijima y la mujer se detuvo.

—¿Wakatoshi? —Tendou alzó una ceja, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué es, Wakatoshi? —preguntó la mujer con irritación sin voltear a verle.

Ushijima exhaló e inhaló, para luego finalmente hablar.

—Amo a Tendou.

El silencio que brotó de repente se hizo tan pesado, Ushijima no bajo la mirada en ningún momento, su madre tampoco volteo a verle y Tendou miro fijamente al castaño, como preguntándose qué estupidez acababa de hacer.

—¡Eres muy gracioso, Wakatoshi! —Tendou soltó una carcajada, se oía tan falsa—, no deberías hacerle ese tipo de _bromitas_ a tu madre, se va a enojar.

El pelirrojo trataba desesperadamente de salvar la situación, de hecho aún había tiempo, solo debía afirmar lo que su amigo decía y todo saldría bien, su madre se enojaría por supuesto, pero fuera de eso nada saldría mal.

Entonces vio a Tendou y se dio cuenta que lo amaba más de lo que le temía a su madre.

—No estoy bromeando—Ushijima apretó su puño—, de verdad amo a Tendou, madre.

—Wakatoshi—la voz del pelirrojo se oía temblorosa—, ¿por qué?

—Te amo—dijo con más seguridad y Tendou se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Que tonto! —el pelirrojo empezó a reír—, ¡debí esperarme algo como esto!

—Que casualidad—después de varios minutos la mujer comenzó a hablar—, tu padre dijo algo así cuando pidió mi mano.

Tendou calló abruptamente y se acercó más a Ushijima, el castaño se concentró en escuchar a su madre.

—Claro que, la respuesta de mi madre fue negativa, ella dijo que nunca lo aceptaría en esta familia—su madre por fin volteo a verlos, para después acercarse hasta ellos, su rostro –por primera vez en mucho tiempo- lucía relajado—, espero no arruines ninguna tradición familiar, Tendou.

El mencionado no aguanto más y se echó a llorar, luego soltó una carcajada, el bloqueador se sentía estúpido, había sido humillado por la familia Ushijima, pero estaba tan contento que no le importaba.

—No le prometo nada—comentó Tendou con una risotada, la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Gracias, madre—Ushijima dio una leve inclinación, no pudo evitar sonreír, quería tomar la mano de Tendou pero no lo hacía por respeto a su madre.

—Bien, ahora escuchen, hay reglas—ambos chicos se pusieron serios ante las palabras de la mujer—. No hacer nada indebido en mi casa, nada de besos, abrazos, manitas o alguna demostración indecorosa de afecto, es más, están muy cerca, sepárense.

Tendou volvió a soltar otra carcajada, está vez con más fuerza, tanta era su risa que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse.

—¡Tan esperado de la señora Ushijima! —a pesar de estar muriendo de la risa Tendou se alejó unos tres pasos de Ushijima, este suspiro e hizo lo mismo.

—Muchas gracias—Ushijima le sonrió a su madre y está correspondió el gesto, después de tantos años por fin la veía sonreír, claro que no duro mucho.

—Ve a comprar unas cosas al súper, hoy viene mi madre—la mujer le entregó una lista—, él no puede estar aquí cuando ella llegué.

—¿Y yo tengo que estarlo? —el castaño parecía mostrar cierto fastidio, su madre –como siempre- frunció el ceño.

—Mínimo debes pasar a saludarla.

—Lo haré.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina, seguramente a limpiar; Tendou ensancho su sonrisa y se recargo sobre Ushijima.

—¿Iremos de compras? —preguntó con aparente inocencia el pelirrojo.

—Sí, son cosas de cocina.

—Estoy ansioso, es como nuestra primera cita—Tendou hizo una mueca de felicidad.

—¿Nuestra primera cita es ir de compras?

—Míralo como nuestra forma de celebrar que superamos el primer obstáculo, el más difícil por cierto.

—¿Eso significa que ahora somos más que amigos?

—Sí.

Ushijima se inclinó y dio un rápido beso a su compañero, este sonrió.

—Te amo, Wakatoshi—Tendou abrazó con fuerza al as—, perdón por no decirlo antes.

—No importa—Ushijima recargó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno—, perdóname tu a mí por no darme cuenta antes.

—¡Espero no estén haciendo nada indebido! —gritó la mujer desde la cocina, tan pronto le oyeron ambos chicos se separaron.

—Que linda tu mami—comentó Tendou con sorna.

—Gracias.

—Pfft.

Tendou rio en voz baja y Ushijima suspiro.

Era tan raro, todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba bien, porque ambos eran así.

* * *

Eh, perdón con la madre de Ushijima, pensé que como Ushijima siempre está sereno su madre podría ser una histérica, no sé si exagere, además me molesta un poquitín que siempre pongan a la madre de Ushijima como una mujer amable y eso, mmm, ella quería corregirle la mano, y ya saben como suelen ser esas "correcciones", su abuela suena como una mujer más cruel, jaja, tal vez por eso me gusta mucho "Abrazos de aire", buen fic por cierto, deberían leerlo.

Lamento si la lectura es horriblemente cursi, me puse muy gay, jaja, gracias por leer.


End file.
